The Ghost of You
by ILuvQuileuteBoys
Summary: The Cullens have been in Forks for far longer than they expected. They have to leave so they decide of a small town called Sitka, Alaska. Nez doesn't take the move very well and becomes deathly homesick. Her family decides to send her to live in Forks. Soon after Nessie starts having flashback visions and seeing a beautiful woman in the forest. Who is it? Rated T for possible lemon
1. Chapter 1

**I listened as the ocean water crashed against the rockes beeath the balcony of the upper story bedroom. So calm and soothing. It reminds me of the Indian Beach in La Push where me and Jacob would sit for hours just talking. Seth, Embry, and me would go attempt to surf and play football. But this place will never be the same. Sitka, Alaska can never make up for the home they dragged me out of. I will never make those kinds of memories or friends here ever. They told me this was temporary. They said that be would be back after in a few years. At first I thought that I would live through it. But it's only been four months and this place seems like hell.**

**I haven't eaten a solid mean in barely three months. the last time I went hunting was with Jacob when he was here about three moths ago when he came and convinced me to leave the house. I weighed in at 125 when we moved here. Now i'm a mear 110. My whole family has been complainging about my health. Some say they need to send me home. Others think I should just stay, that I will get over it soon. But that was two months ago. I haven't left this room, and even though I want to, I just can't. **

**I took a deep breath as the oncoming breeze lifted my once shining hair up into the air. I took a last glance at the rocks below, and turned into my room and shut the balcony door. I never locked it. I still had hopes thatJacob, Leah, or Quil would just show up and sneak me out like they used to in Forks. But so far that hasn't happened. **

**I to the four poster bed that they put in my room on my 5th birthday. I had looked about fifteenish then, and to be honest, I haven't changed at all. I till look like a young teenager and i'm almost eight. I'm supposed to be full grown now so everyone just assumes this is how i'm going to be forever. I pray to god I at lest grow a little more. Anyway, they had brought the bed back because after the move they redid my whole room. New furniture and everything. That was where the first signs of my homesickness came about, and they tried to bring as much back as they could. I had some of the packs T-shirts, Emily sent me food, they even went to such great lengths as to bring a tree into my room from the forest by our old house. It wasn't a large tree. It was just big enough to put in a planter and stick in the corner of my room. It had helped. It brought back he smell of the forest into my room. But after some time it just got worse and everytime I was around it I started throwing up I was so nervous. So to took it out. **

**I started putting on the T-shirts they sent and wrapping myself up in the blankets and falling alseep. Rose would bring me hot chocolate and a bunch of different teas. My mom would just come and talk to me while I ignored her. It didn't make her mad. she just understood what I was going through. I haven't held a conversation with anyone in forever and it's really just become a part of our daily lives. **

**I closed my eyes and pictured home. Me and all of my friends just sitting around a bon fire and having fun. Telling stories and laughing. I missed that. And my biggest fear is never having that again. **

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for reading this story! I hope that you like it! I plan on writing this as if it were a full length book! So if you want a story to stick to...THI IS IT! Mybe even after this is over I will write a sequel?**

**And also remember that Jacob and Renessme aren't all romantic yet! That is to come. For nowthey are just friends and she misses the feeling of home. **

**This chapter was inspired by the song " Home" by Gabrielle aplin. **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the moon light coming through my window. I must have been asleep a long time. The clock on my bedside table read "3:46 a.m" .

I tried to cough but my throat was to dry. Just another result of my homesickness. I was extremely thirsty. I crawled out of my bed and paced quickly to the door. Everyone has to be in their rooms by now. As I slowly cracked the door open I heard voices abrutly stop. I hadn't noticed them before. I stopped moving and left teh door where it was and the voices picked up again. They were hard to make out cause they obviously knew there was a chance I could hear them. It sounded like four different voice. My mom and dad and esme and carlisle.

"I just wish she would stop. I want to help her so bad but we've tried everything. I'm really worried."

"I know Bella, I expected some kind of change by now. She just reacts the wrong way to everything. Talking about Forks and La Push just makes her sick." The voice was obviously Carlisle.

"What else can we do? Shoving food and fluids down her throat isn't working anymore. She won't even let me do that now. When Jacob came to see her that changed things a little bit.. But it made things a hell of a lot worse when he left. I want him to come see her again but i can't see her hurting anymore than she is now. It would kill her." Her voice cracked.

"As much as I don't want to split our family up" My dad's voice paused for a couple seconds "I feel like she needs to be back in Forks with her family." He snickered "Her away from that place is like a fish out of water. It just isn't right." Everyone giggled at his terrible joke.

"It could help...Maybe. I don't know if I want her there alone. There is no telling what she will do." Mom said it as if I was a bad child.

"Well she has Charlie and Sue who would make sure that she doesn't do stupid things. And she's to involved in the pack to get herself in to trouble. For pete's sake she has Jacob. He would do anything for her, and we all know he'll refuse to have sex with her. I know we all want to think he would and that we need to keep her away from him but I think her being with him is safer than her not. I trust him. He's a good person. I couldn't have picked anyone better for her to be with. She's safe with h im." The words came flowing out of his mouth s if he d been holding them in fr some time now. My dad never had anything nice to say about Jacob. He just always resented him.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Esme laughed. My dad didnt reply but I heard him smile and chuckle.

"So, is that it? Are we sending her back to Forks? Where are we going to send her. I'm not sure that Charlie and Sue want another kid to look after." Carlisle said it as I crossed my fingers behind my back saying a little prayer to God someone would say yes.

"Well, I can call my dad and tell him what's going on. I don't think he'll have a problem taking her for a while until we figure something else out. If not we're just going to figure out another way to get her there. I will call in the morning. And by the way I think we have an eaves dropper..." Oops...So they knew I was here the whole time. I norted and started my way down the hallway to the bathroom. They continued their conversation even though they knew I could hear them.

"I knew it. I though I heard her. Hey she left her room! You see our plan is working already." They all laughed. But in reality...I had just gotten to the point of being so thirsty I thought I was going to die. Hey you gotta drink some time. I went back to my room and got under the covers. This is it I thought. I'm going home.

"Eaves dropper." My dad said from downstairs And I lauhed. for the first time in what felt like forever.


End file.
